Gone away
by KMT
Summary: Some things change, somethings don't follow Naruto as bonds are broken and made. NaruSASU FEM Sasuke.
1. Part 1A

"Conceal your chakra

"Conceal your chakra! We do not want our presence known." a tall man with gravity breaking silver hair stated in all urgency.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei!" three young protégés responded in hoarse whispers.

'I failed to kill him how?' a young raven headed woman thought bitterly.

"Normally I'd say we split up but I'd like us all together we have no idea what's lurking in this hideout Orochimaru has proved to be most slippery".

"Yes Sensei!".

"Sakura, Sasuke you girls work as a team, and Sai try not to piss them off! Back up should be here within the hour".

A pinkette haired beauty known as Sakura glared at Sasuke, who would've thought that these two once upon a time considered the other as a sister of tightest bonds now held only anger in its place. The male known as Sai only shot annoyed glances at the two girls his black eyes and short black hair disappeared with the darkness of the tunnels they've been traveling through for the last half hour.

As all four appeared into what was now the lair of Orochimaru, all could not stop the chills from running down their spines as body's littered the ground the stench of blood thick in the air.

As the team of four quietly searched the lair, they came across a monitor of sorts and froze upon the sight a tall red headed figure was in front of Orochimaru in a battered state, upon closer inspection so was the snake like Legendary Sannin. The vision in the monitor flickering no doubt from the battle the two had just had and was having.

"Hahahaha you never cease to amaze me young one, that hate…I can make your mission of pain and hate successful to kill them, as much as you hate me you hate them more ahahahahhaa" Orochimaru stated viciously licking his snake like fangs, his long black hair billowing in the under ground current as his yellow eyes had a predatory gleam.

All four occupants in the monitor freeze at the sight of the red head falling in front of the snake and the Sannins long snake neck reaching for the fallen man, they all cringe as Orochimaru bites down. Sasuke in avertedly grasps her own neck were she had been marked by that same man not so many years ago.

"Like what you see Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, Sai-san and of course Sasu-chan" all four gasped at the man long since thought dead, before them a man with long silver hair and coal eyes.

"What gives you… don't call me that" Sasuke yelled her family bloodline trait coming to view the prized sharringan coming to view.

"My oh my someone is certainly not in a good mood you thought that, that little fight would kill Orochimaru-sama, by the way I never did get to say congrats you finally killed your brother".

"Shut up!" tears ran down the sharringan eyes.

"It's what you always well almost always wanted, I hear you actually learned the truth knowing that your foolishness caused the ones you loved their deaths, one by your own hand the other pushed with the second hand" a vicious smile quite similar to his master appeared on his face.

"Kabuto what are you talking about Itachi and who?".

"Kakashi-san tis tisk to think you would forget the student pushed aside young Naruto-kun cut down at his worst".

"You're lying he wouldn't die he can't, he…"

"Is gone Kyuubi extracted, does it hurt? You tried to keep your Sensei's child protected from the village, the world, Akatsuki and you failed to save him from them all and all for the sake of the Sharri..." the last sentence ran on as Kabuto was stabbed through the heart, but it was no use the damage was done as he turned out to be a mud clone.

All now over twenty ninja turned and watched as team Kakashi turned to the screen to see Orochimaru gone. Two figures a red headed female and a silver headed man two faces Sasuke thought she would never see again 'Karin.. Suigetsu' hovering over the red headed male.

Karin and Suigetsu reach their arms out for the red head to have them smacked away.

"I can get up myself".

"Could have fooled me" Suigetsu stated with a smirk.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone" as Karin punched him in the head.

All figures run through the lair searching for the arena for the hopefully alive Naruto Uzumaki.

"We don't have time for this there are others here, we have to run".

"Karin stop fighting and listen to Suigetsu it's not very often he's right" Naruto stated with an ever so cocky grin now matched by Suigetsu.

"Let's go!" all three stated at the same time as a figure appeared in front of them.

"Without me?" a bulky silver haired man stated.

"I think all of us were wondering when you'd show up Juugo, come on haul ass!" Naruto stated Blue eyes roaming his team mates, who once followed an Uchiha traitor.


	2. Part 1B

"Pesky little buggers aren't they

"Pesky little buggers aren't they?" Suigetsu said in annoyance whether it was about the leaf shinobi or the huge sword he was dragging or the injured Naruto on his back.

"They probably want info on Akatsuki, well we're not going to tell Juugo please send out teams of kage bushins"

"Yeah yeah …women"

"Ahahahhaah Juugo you said that out loud and Naruto thought I was smooth"

"Can we travel any faster they are gaining" Naruto stated in all annoyance

"Let's see we could leave you… or Karin…definitely Karin that will scare them away" Suigetsu said with a smile

"Hehehehehe"

"Naruto-kun that's not funny" she said with a deathly glare sent at the once upon a time blond who was despite threats to his health still giggling.

Suddenly ten replicas of the team came into existence and sprinted in different directions.

"I can't believe the mighty leaf has fallen so low they've fallen for the diversions" Juugo said with pure laughter breaking through his whole speech.

"Ugh uh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto cried as Suigetsu dropped him to avoid the violent black flames of visible chakra that swirled around Naruto.

Suddenly the screams of pain stopped as Naruto lost consciousness and the team was surrounded by the 'lowly Konoha teams' who had stopped following the Kage bushins when they felt the malevolent chakra.

"This is bad… who gets who? Hmm I'll take the hot Huuga" Suigetsu said with slight lust in his voice and if you looked in his mind you'd see that he'd fallen in love with the pale eyed beauty.

"We'll talk… what do you want to know?'" said an enraged Karin

"Is that? Is that really Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto?" said a teary eyed pinkette as an Uchiha stared at the unconscious member of the team of rouge they currently surrounded.

"Well he doesn't go by Uzumaki anymore I think that went when he lost the blond hair" said a smirking Suigetsu.

"What happened to his hair? The last time we saw it, it was a light blond with no indications of turning red has the Kyuubi influenced him?" Kakashi asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well Naruto was a red head when we saw him after the first time with the Uchiha and as for the Kyuubi it's 'dead'" said the usually quiet Juugo in the presence of strangers.

"What do you mean 'dead'?"

"It died on the same day Uzumaki did, Naruto met us while recovering from his death the last time we talked to Akatsuki they said Naruto was dead for quite some time after the extraction, as for the 'dead' Kyuubi it's in some statue with the rest of the Biju at some Akatsuki hideout" Juugo once again replied kind of bored.

"How is Naruto alive if he died? All other Jinkurri died during the extraction and never came back with the exception of Gaara through edo tensei did someone revive him?"

"Akatsuki seemed really confused as to how Naruto-kun was alive they even kept him for some time to make sure the Kyuubi was extracted correctly" Karin stated in awe and admiration.

"Hmm so we're caught and you guys were spilling your guts so what do you want with us?" Naruto stated with grogginess.

"We just found out that Orochimaru was back and decided to end him what were you doing there?" Anko stated while gritting her teeth saying her old sensei's name.

"I was fighting with Akatsuki then I wake up in his lair as to how he got me must have been when I lost consciousness." Naruto said in a lazy tone.

"So can we go? We're Oto's missing nins and Naruto was dismissed as a ninja in favour of the Uchiha so you have no grounds to keep us"


	3. Part 2

"You three can go" Kakashi said quickly

"You three can go" Kakashi said quickly.

"I know you meant four Cyclops" Karin stated temperately.

"Naruto you could always come back... everyone misses you" Kakashi stated to the red head who kept his eyes on the floor and looked to be shaking with barely concealed anger.

"I think I am quite fine with my team Hatake" Naruto calling him by his last name was a shock, but the venom behind it hurt more.

"Naruto please" The pinkette said shakily.

"Naruto the leaf is your home... come back" Sasuke finally spoke avoiding eye contact the whole time as the red head looked up too look into her eyes with the deep blue orbs that always fascinated her as a child.

"That place is nothing to me! it's a place that takes everything from me and kicks me when I'm down!" His eyes switching to a violent red with every word more white circles began to spread till five white rings became visible in pupil less red eyes.

"Naruto?"All ninja who once knew Naruto asked.

"This is my new curse... I will not rest until the prophecies are profiled. You are not taking me back to that death trap, never again will I call it home" Naruto shakily nose to his feet and sent glances to his team signaling them to go, only to be intercepted by all leaf nin.

"You... YOU ALL can't leave me alone? like you did when I didn't want to be alone... but now that I want to be alone you won't let me why? WHY?" Tears cascaded down the now black orbs with red slitted and five white rings.

"Why can't you leave me alone, can't you see I'm going into darkness with no light, there's no going back and I know and am OK with that"

"Darkness Naruto? That's just not the you I remember" Kakashi stated as the others looked on solemnly.

"The Naruto you remember died surrounded by darkness, so it is only fitting that I should continue living in that place" Naruto's eyes now reverted back to their original blue, but a very hollow look shone through them, most of his once upon a time friends looked away guiltily.

"It's my prophecy... as originally dictated by Jiraya-samma, he may have not intended it this way but even he couldn't foresee everything that led up to it"

Kakashi watched the black flames dance on Naruto's body worriedly. "This isn't you talking Naruto, it's Orochimaru's desires"

"No no it's really not it's me! I want to destroy Akatsuki like they destroyed me, and I want to kill Pein like he killed my grandfather, and I want to kill Madara like he tried to kill me as he did my Mother, my Father and my chance at a better life in the accursed Konoha"

"I want to torture Pein like he did me by allowing me to live a second time, and now that I think about it I can't forget about Orochimaru for killing Jiji-samma and of course defiling me with this curse mark "

"Madara?" Sasuke asked with uncertainty.

"Don't play dumb Sasuke the one who made Kyuubi attack the leaf against his free will. The same man who helped Itachi kill those traitor Uchiha all but one useless little girl you Sasuke. I don't really think Itachi spared you out of love but guilt I think it's the only reason why he let you live and why Pein let me live, because of the long lost princess my mother. That and he didn't think I could attain these eyes and hate, he didn't think me a half blooded prince could take the throne of Whirlpool"

"Throne Naruto what… you're not making sense Whirlpool is gone" Kakashi looked confused at the possessed boy.

"The Kyuubi explained a lot to me, like how the bijuu were released from their realm because foolish nations in the name of power destroyed Whirlpool the gatekeepers. The royal family Uzumaki's was blessed every few generations with the Rin'ininggan the power to open and close the gates but at the time only one, my uncle Pein had gained it but wished it for war. Now that I have attained it I shall free all the bijuu and Jinkuuri into our realm and once again rebuild the Whirlpool wherever I please."

"Naruto are you out of your mind the bijuu and the Jinkuuri, all dangerous and the jinkuuri are dead"

"I can pull them out of the void into the living, they are stuck in that darkness right now with the bijuu their spirits waiting to be released to destroy the world at Pein's will, but as another prince of Whirlpool I can too! Ahahahahaha!"

"Destroy?"

"Hmm? I'm not going to destroy I'm going to do the opposite of Pein idiots!"


End file.
